


Frosted Flower Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Frostrabbit [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack finds a winter child (Eros' or Valentine) at North's front door on his way to the meeting. His omega instincts tell him to protect said child and take the child in. With the help of his Winter Sister, The other guardians and Bunny they're able to raise the child. But Pitch then plans to use the child against the guardians but ends up helping Jack and Bunny getting together.





	Frosted Flower Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



I want you guys to go check with NamelessIceGoddess so you guys know I actually have the ok to write this story. And in the next chapter, I'm going to describe my version if the Cupid character (And fuck no is it going to be an eternal child in a diaper. He's going to age and will stop at 25). Also, I would like if someone who really loves Frostbunny to help me with my grammar mistakes. Thank you for being with me.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765115/chapters/8363410.


End file.
